Onyx Guard
The Onyx Guard was an elite special operations unit in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army that operated at the sole discretion of the Chairman. It did not exist in any official records. Trained in the Onyx Guard Academy of Halvo Bay, the Onyx Guard tended to utilize predominantly black armor and equipment to symbolize their name. After Emergence Day and several years of battle against the Locust, they were thought to have been wiped out alongside many other military units.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 90 In reality, they were relocated to Azura to protect the social elite of the COG.Gears of War 3 There, they were wiped out to the last man when the Locust invaded the island. Unit History Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima a decade after Emergence Day, the Locust attacked the city, led by General RAAM. Upon learning of this, Chairman Richard Prescott ordered the Onyx Guard to deploy into the city to try and kill RAAM.RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads Members of the Onyx Guard located RAAM and his bodyguards protecting a Tremor. Dozens of Onyx Guard Gears dropped in around RAAM from the surrounding buildings and a King Raven, including two in Silverbacks. However, they were all slaughtered by RAAM and his bodyguards, and were unable to prevent another Seeder from being summoned.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Other Onyx Guards engaged the Locust throughout the city.RAAM's Shadow: Kryllstorm .]] Defending Azura Cpl.Rivera and Lowe, who were assigned to protect Chairman Richard Prescott, came to be known as the "Onyx Guard rejects" by Damon Baird.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 79 However, they later joined the Onyx Guard, and were the last two surviving members of the unit until their deaths on the ''CNV Sovereign.Gears of War 3: Anchored Known Members *Cpt. Paul Dury *Cpl. Lowe *Cpl. Rivera *Jerge *Sofia Hendrik Behind the Scenes *In Gears of War 3's Beast mode, fifteen members of the Onyx Guard are led by Richard Prescott in the twelfth and final wave against the player-controlled Locust Horde.Tips for Kicking COG Ass in Gears of War 3’s Beast Mode - Kotaku In game they are stronger then the regular Hero characters, taking an average of three shots from the Gnasher in close range to down, once they are downed they can only be killed using execution rules. On Insane difficulty they will automatically revive if they are DBNO (down but not out) long enough, they can also use a Vulcan by themselves without a second person to hold the ammo box (strangely enough whenever they are holding one it does not have an ammo box). *The Stim-Gas Grenade and the Beacon Grenade are part of the powerful arsenal of the COG’s elite Onyx Guard unit.Jim Brown Q&A. *The Onyx Guard share similar traits with the Imperial Storm Commando's from the Star Wars universe. Multiplayer *An anonymous Onyx Guard is one of three characters included in the Horde Command Pack. *In Horde and Beast modes, upgrading a Decoy fortification to its highest level creates an Onyx Guard armed with a Gnasher who will fight at your side against the Locust. *In Gears of War: Judgment an anonymous female Onyx Guard will be playable. References Category:COG Category:COG military units Category:COG Special Forces units